User talk:Pygmy Hippo 2
Policies Pages The Trapper I am not sure if using the Trapper from Dead by Daylight would qualify as a warrior since he only kills people and never fights. --Appel (talk) 18:18, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Technically he fits in the killer part of the rules as he's killed several Survivors and is working for the Entity, an eldritch abomination but he's just a possible contender in the battle royale. The only ones I'm sure are going to be in are Shion Sonozaki, James Earl Cash, and Chris Walker as they have the most experience. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 18:29, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I dont want to rezz your old market sale but is it okay for me to use the jungle jim vs punisher idea for my next Danke mein freunde!!! Guitarcar (talk) 03:31, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Oh, im gonna use the MCU version btw. The comic version's weapon is too diverse to choose from. Guitarcar (talk) 03:46, July 12, 2018 (UTC) OOF. my bad, ill edit that out. Danke Guitarcar (talk) 08:35, July 12, 2018 (UTC) user hey pigmy just got your message. And my answer is sure, you can use him. However, i wont be able to help you with writing and othet stuff. 13:40, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Napoleon v. Hannibal I noticed that you added Napoleon Bonaparte v. Hannibal Barca to your list of upcoming battles, and I thought I should let you know that it's an incredibly unfair matchup, due to the ~2,000 years of technology difference. --Laquearius (talk) 03:41, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Napoleon v. Hannibal Not only would that make zero sense, it also would still be unfair because of the ~2,000 years of metallurgy improvement. --Laquearius (talk) 05:26, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Pygmy, May I ask which battle ideas would you suggest for my next one. Im too scared to make a thread for Ronald Mcdonald (Racka Racka) battle ideas or even make one. I ran out of medieval battle ideas after the landschneckt vs Swiss Pikemen idea was invalid. A suggested melee battle would be preffered. Note: Thanks for supporting me on my battles (I cant find any fancy words to appreciate it). I guess we both like this wikia dont we? Guitarcar (talk) 08:19, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Pygmy!! Guitarcar (talk) 08:34, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Sure. Probally after the hashashi vs sicarii match. Anything you need. Sure. Pygmy, May I ask a collab with you on the season ending I made? Just leave in the plot and the weapons and anything you feel like you want to add. P.S Im not feeling well, Might be a long time until I return to DF. I might not be able to support you in a few days. Guitarcar (talk) 05:38, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Ach!! I cant find any single other words but thanks anyway for supporting me again especially the fact you vote at every single battle I made, thanks. Guitarcar (talk) 07:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Sicarii v. Musashi I don't think Sicarii v. Musashi is fair, since Musashi is a renowned duelist who won many fights, and the Sicarius will just be a guerrilla assassin with none of the required skills to beat someone like Musashi. Perhaps it's not unfair, but the outcome is already obvious. Edit: Musashi did fight in battles, right? Why not give him some troops and put him against Cortés? --Laquearius (talk) 04:16, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Agloolik vs Leopard Hippo Hey Pygmy. I got your invitation for the user warrior battle, and I would love to. I actually anticipated a fight between the two Inuit warleaders. However, I would like to choose Agloolik's weapons myself (of course, I won't use stuff like the arquebus). If you're ok with that, I'll gladly accept the offer. If that's the case, I'll help myself and do the battle. Just tell me the weapons wou want Justin to use and I'll get to it. Got it. In that case, I'll use nata+shield, iron pole, war bow, greatsword and flintlock dagger for Justin. Will get to it right now! Kazanshin (talk) 12:06, September 25, 2018 (UTC)Kazanshin Re Hey Pgymy. Yeah I read the battle and dude it was awesome. Pretty lengthy and it seems that you are getting better at writing too (though i frel sorry that your character lost, since I have to admit Sir Bors whatshisname was written by me as a rushed joke character). But hey, it was kinda nice to be able to see Leolab’s amazing tourney be somewhat revived by you. If you are planning on using another of my user character then go ahead. Hell, I give you permission to use whatever character Ive wrotten in this wiki. Elgb333 (talk) 11:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Ethan Winters (RE7) battle idea Hello I was thinking that you should do a Ethan Winters I thought of an opponent for him to battle against and that’s Amanda Ripley because they have a lot in common besides their abilities and story. Or you can pick on which character is a good opponent for Ethan to battle against. User Warrior Stuff Hey so I know you asked about the whole user warrior thing, but if you actually wanted to do something like that I would be cool with that. Just message me if you wanted to and I can probably come up with something. Just wanted you to know the offer is there. Jackythejack (talk) 03:02, October 28, 2018 (UTC) It’s not just because you wanted to have a fight.The moment you mentioned it i got interested. Besides I like the idea of ancient fighters anywho, so that’s no problem for me. I like screwing around and giving people weapon’s as well, so I really wouldn’t care much at all about making an ancient warrior.